Whiskey (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Whiskey is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. It provides the same base effects as in Fallout 3, increasing Charisma and Strength by 1 while reducing Intelligence by 1. Characteristics As with any food item in Fallout: New Vegas, whiskey's effects—both positive and negative—are altered by the player's Survival skill, including the DT increase provided by the Whiskey Rose perk. With a Survival skill of 100 the player will receive +3 to Charisma and Strength, and -3 to Intelligence, as well as +6 to Damage Threshold if the player has the Whiskey Rose perk. In Hardcore mode, whiskey will increase the one's level of dehydration. This effect is also affected by the Survival skill, going from +25 at lower levels to +75 with a 100 Survival skill. Whiskey is used in making Party Time Mentats at campfires. Whiskey Rose is a perk provided while Cass is serving as a Companion in the player's party. With this perk, the penalty to Intelligence for consuming any type of alcohol is eliminated, as are the effects of alcohol addiction. However, the perk provides an additional bonus when consuming whiskey, providing a temporary 2-6 point increase (based on Survival skill level) to the player's Damage Threshold. Survival Skill effect Variants * Dixon's whiskey is a variant sold by Freeside merchant Dixon. It provides no Charisma boost and a penalty of 2 to Intelligence and also has a 50% addiction rate. * Irradiated whiskey is, as the name indicates, radioactive. It provides the same effects as whiskey with an added 10 rads. It can be found reliably in one place: the Camp Searchlight Fire Station, three bottles located in the kitchen. A fourth bottle may rarely be found in the refrigerator inside Hell's Motel. It can also be found in a small, ruined building east of the mole rat ranch along with some useful loot. Beware of the traps at both entrances. Both variants do not provide any increase to Damage Threshold when the player has the Whiskey Rose perk, though their penalties to Intelligence are still negated. Locations * Francine Garret will stock very large quantities (sometimes over 30). * Four behind the bar at the Ultra-Luxe. * 19 in the Lucky 38: 8 in the cabinet behind bar in the VIP lounge (just underneath the Golden Gloves, 7 in the cabinet behind the bar on the east side of the casino, and another 4 in the Lucky 38 cocktail lounge. * Four behind and sold by Blake at the Crimson Caravan Company. Related quests * Restoring Hope: Whiskey is needed for part of Restoring Hope, in order to help Dr. Alex Richards at the Camp Forlorn Hope medical center. * Whiskey is needed for the side quest High Times. To help Bill Ronte kick his addiction, the player character will need a Speech level of 50 - or a Science level of 50 and Fixer (2), and whiskey (1). If the player character's Speech and Science levels are too low, then RadAway (1) will be needed as well as the Fixer (2), and whiskey (1). * Heartache by the Number: 12 bottles of whiskey can be used to convince Rose of Sharon Cassidy to sell her caravan company to Alice McLafferty. Notes * Cass receives a temporary Damage Threshold bonus when she consumes whiskey. Because Cass' Survival skill does not increase as she levels, this bonus remains fixed at +2 DT. * If one looks closely at the label on the bottle, one can see a picture of Galileo Galilei in the lower right hand corner. * Any bottle with whiskey in it will glow in the dark, like Nuka-Cola Quartz or Victory. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Whiskey (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Whisky (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Виски (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Віскі (Fallout: New Vegas)